Cuándo eramos jovenes
by Elizabeth P.Gil
Summary: Daryl es el chico nuevo de la secundaria, Carol la chica lista juntos comenzaran una amistad que los acompañara para siempre. El pasado de los personajes de the walking dead mucho antes de la llegada de los muertos.
1. chapter 1 No hay leche hoy

Siete en punto de la mañana, el sonido aturdidor del reloj sobre la mesa de noche lo extrajo de golpe de su sueño, de nuevo la mujer que le llamaba con dulzura y después la alarma lo arrancaba de aquella vieja añoranza que desde hacía un par de años echaba de menos.

Se levanto arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, miro a su padre aún dormido quizás ahogado por el alcohol en el sofá de la sala, continuó de largo el viejo no era de su entero agrado pero que podía hacer le agradecía el haberle dado la vida, pero no el tratarlo a él y su hermano como un par de miserables animales.

Miro en la nevera, de nuevo vacía, no había leche para tomar el cereal, cogió un puñado de las esferas de canela con azúcar y las fue comiendo camino a la escuela, era su primer día en la secundaria Monroe.

Su padre los había tomado a él y a su hermano de la mano y casi a rastras los había llevado a la montaña después de la muerte de su madre, William no les permitió derramar una sola lágrima por la que él mismo consideraba una mala mujer y peor madre, pero quién podría juzgarla quizá todos menos él, no Will quien siempre había descuidado y maltratado a sus hijos, pero ahí estaban ahora, en las afueras de Georgia, viviendo en una cabaña poco habitable.

Daryl tenía trece años cuando se quedó mirando el brillante letrero "Monroe High School" antes de entrar, no quería asistir a la escuela, jamás le había gustado sobre todo por que tenía que lidiar con chicos de su edad, Daryl no era sociable, le incomodaba que intentarán hacerle platica, conocía ya lo que sucedería en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro, pero por otro lado era una buena distracción de lo que le esperaba cada día en casa, así que camino mirando las baldosas del suelo sin despegar la mirada, sin contacto visual quizá nadie se percataría de su presencia.

Por un par de horas fue invisible hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando un grupo de chicos lo miraban sonriendo a sus espaldas.

—¡Eh idiota! —grito uno de ellos— si no tienes con qué pagar será mejor que te muevas.

Daryl busco la moneda en su bolsillo del pantalón sin encontrarla, comenzó a sentir la presión de las miradas tensas, las risillas entre dientes, los murmullos, arrojó con fuerza la charola de comida que del golpe derramó su contenido sobre un par de niñas que se encontraban detrás de él, le importo poco, salió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, los murmullos lo siguieron hasta que desapareció.

Bajo un árbol se quedo tratando de recordar que había hecho con aquella moneda que estaba seguro llevaba en el bolsillo, tuvo que haber sido su hermano, solo Merle sabía bien en dónde buscar, conocía todos los escondites donde Daryl guardaba el poco dinero que se encontraba cuando hurgaba en la cartera de su padre.

—Vi lo que sucedió ahí dentro —escucho que alguien hablaba a sus espaldas, volteo enseguida. —Lo siento...—la niña lo miraba mientras sostenía un trozo de Sandwich en la mano, se lo ofrecía.

—Quién te dijo que aceptaré tus sobras —respondió Daryl enfadado —lárgate y llévate tu comida, no tengo hambre.

—Oye no debes ser grosero, fui buena contigo, deberías agradecer.

—Deberías cerrar tu estúpida boca niñita —se levanto— déjame en paz.

Ambos miraron a su costado un trío de niños los miraban y reían.

—Vaya hasta que encontraste a alguien como tú Carol —dijo la niña en el centro del trío —ya no serás la única pobretona de la escuela.

—Déjame en paz Jadis —dijo Carol intentando volver al plantel.

—Te vas tan rápido —le interrumpió el paso uno de los bravucones llamado Jared —dejas a tu novio.

El trío echo a reír a carcajadas.

—Claro Carol el nuevo pobretón es tu novio —se acercó burlona Jadis.

—Vete a la mierda —Carol levanto el trozo de Sandwich que aún llevaba en la mano y lo paso por la cara de la chica que seguía mofándose hasta sentir un trozo de tomate sobre su ojo izquierdo.

—Me las pagarás —le gritó al ver salir corriendo a Carol —sé dónde encontrarte Carol, voy a ir por ti.

Sin quejarse de más de su primer día de clases volvió a casa arrastrando los pies sobre la acera. Los niños pasaban a su al rededor siempre en grupos de tres, de cinco, siempre jugando y sonriendo, Daryl no comprendía que encontraban tan ameno en aquello que hacían, hablar, de que se podía hablar, de que podría hablar él con aquellos niños que veía tan felices, de la relación con su padre, de la muerte de su mamá, de los negocios de su hermano mayor, que podría decir Daryl que fuera interesante.

Cruzó la calle para no seguir escuchando la charla de un grupo de chicas que caminaban detrás de él.

—Vamos a ver que trae el nuevo en su horrenda mochila —apareció Jadis sin que Daryl se diera cuenta.

—Seguro que mierda —río su acompañante arrancándole a Daryl la mochila con fuerza.

Simón era de aquel trío de bravucones, siempre iban juntos los tres, eran de grados mayores y aprovechaban eso para torturar a los niños de la escuela.

—No trae nada —Simón tiro los pocos libros que llevaba en la bolsa, algunos llegaron hasta la avenida en donde un auto los arrolló.

—Eres un hijo de puta —Daryl se arrojó sobre Simón dándole un empujón en el estomago, el chico era más bajito pero parecía que era más fuerte, por fin tantas peleas con Merle daban resultados y habían servido para algo.

Los niños intentaban golpearse uno al otro, una medusa de brazos volaba por todas partes, Jadis animaba a su compañero a partirle la cara al chico nuevo, parecía que nadie haría nada hasta que la sangre de Simón por fin apareció, su nariz comenzó a gotearle, fue cuando Daryl se detuvo más por temor a matarlo que por otra cosa.

—Eres un infeliz nuevo —le grito Jadis mientras veía como se alejaba Daryl —vamos a ir por ti esto es el principio, te voy a matar.

Su padre lo esperaba con una cerveza en la mano sentado en el pórtico, Daryl se sobaba los nudillos aquel último golpe realmente le había dolido esperaba haberle roto la nariz a Simón para que aprendiera a no meterse con él.

—Qué tal fue tu día —escucho a su padre preguntarle justo antes de entrar.

—A sido bueno —dijo, su padre sonrío tocándole el hombro.

—Me alegra que te guste, pasaremos una buena temporada acá.

Daryl suspiró, debía resistir —no hay comida en la nevera, tampoco en la alacena.

—Tenemos cereal —volvió a sonreírle, con esa misma sonrisa que Merle ocupaba cada que desaparecía su dinero.

—No tenemos leche papá.

—Pues cómetelo solo. —Se mofó de su hijo.

Daryl no espero más una respuesta que no existiría y entro hasta su habitación, la cual también debía compartir con su hermano, sintió el vacío en el estomago, un puñado de cereal en el día no era suficiente, pensó en la niña que le ofreció el Sandwich, lo que daría por una buena mordida de aquello, pero había sido un hijo de perra con ella, seguramente jamás la volvería ver, seguramente ella no querría verlo de nuevo.


	2. Almuerzo

Eran cerca de las seis y media de la mañana cuando Carol ya se encontraba de pie le gustaba preparar su propio almuerzo y el de su pequeño hermano, le ahorraba un tiempo a su madre ya que cada noche regresaba exhausta de su trabajo como mesera en uno de los pequeños locales cerca del centro del condado, su padre comenzaba temprano también cada mañana llevando mercancía nueva al pequeño comercio familiar, una tienda donde las golosinas y los refrescos de cola siempre tenían que estar presentes pues era lo que más se vendía.

Carol era aplicada aunque inquieta, regularmente le llamaban la atención los profesores debido a su comportamiento, sin embargo sus buenas notas lograban que aquellas llamadas de atención simplemente fueran eso y no una expulsión definitiva.

En los últimos meses sus conflictos habían pasado de uno a tres por día y es que Jadis solía molestarla cada que pasaba a su lado y Carol jamás se dejaría siempre tenía una respuesta o bien un buen golpe.

Esa mañana preparo tres almuerzos cada uno con su etiqueta individual pegada a la bolsa de papel color Caqui uno para su hermano, otro para ella y el último no llevaba nombre pero si un gusto por ser entregado.

Había pasado la noche pensando en aquel niño al que le ofreció la mitad de su almuerzo, era más que lógico que no lo aceptaría, no la conoce, pensaba en que a pesar de la rudeza con la que le hablo escondía algo bueno, era nuevo, eso era más que suficiente para sentirse incómodo en el pequeño nido de ratas al que llamaban escuela, abrió la bolsa de nuevo y colocó una manzana de más.

Busco entre la multitud de estudiantes tratando de no ser vista por Jadis y su grupo ya que si la veían antes de entregar su paquete se quedaría sin nada, hasta que lo vio, encorvado con la camisa de cuadros arremangada, el cabello alborotado, le pareció tan dulce en ese momento, camino rápidamente hasta él meditando las palabras que tenía que decir para no parecerle una loca que ofrecía comida al que ella creí desamparado, y por si él volvía a rechazarla, si le gritaba de nuevo, la empujaba o la dejaba en ridículo, por si era exactamente igual a Simón, a Jared o a cualquiera de los que se hacían llamar compañeros mirándola extraño cuando llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos que su madre le había hecho con sobras de tela que lograba conseguir en las baratas.

Respiró profundo antes de tocarle el hombro, era ligeramente más bajito que ella quizá un par de centímetros, paso saliva por la garganta para dejarla lista para hablar y tomó el hombro del niño de cuadros.

—Hola —dijo casi asustada al mirarlo a los ojos —ya sé que no te gusta que te ofrezca nada pero...

—Lo siento... —interrumpió Daryl con la voz demasiado baja como para que Carol le escuchara.

—Qué has dicho...

—No me hagas repetirlo de acuerdo— Daryl torció la boca, hubo cuchicheos a sus espaldas, Carol no le tomó importancia.

—Mira yo ayer solo quería ser amable, sé que eres nuevo eso aveces cuesta lo sé bien el año pasado yo era la nueva y aún no termino de adaptarme del todo, pero te acostumbras.

—Acostumbrarme —dijo Daryl subiendo su mochila al hombro —a qué, a las mierditas que murmuran a mis espaldas.

Carol afirmó con la cabeza —no todos son como...tú sabes la chica de ayer y su grupito.

—Es igual aquí y en cualquier lado, siempre es lo mismo al parecer soy yo quien no encaja.

—Somos dos entonces —Carol lo miro con picardía ruborizándose un poco —por cierto olvide mencionar mi nombre soy Carol Clearwater —extendió la mano— y tú eres...

—Dixon...soy Daryl Dixon —estrechó su mano apenado apenas cerrando un poco los dedos al rededor de la cálida mano de la niña.

—Bueno Daryl pues te estaba buscando prepare algo para ti —busco en su mochila— esto es para ti —le mostró la bolsa de papel en donde había dibujado una cara sonriente.

Daryl desvió la mirada esperaba que nadie estuviera mirándolos, parecía que nadie les prestaba atención, dudo en tomar la bolsa, aunque su estómago le exigía algo más que un nuevo puñado de cereal sin leche.

—Gracias —dijo avergonzado tomando la pequeña bolsa color estraza.

Carol sonrío, esta vez no la había rechazado. —Espero que te guste, lo prepare yo misma —continuó diciendo mientras Daryl echaba un ligero vistazo al contenido —no eres alérgico a nada cierto, por qué puse unas galletas de avena y un par de manzanas, eh escuchado decir a ciertas personas que las manzanas pueden dar alergia no me gustaría que algo te sucediera.

Daryl la miró con extrañeza después de aquel comentario. —No, creo que no soy alérgico a nada, es decir no lo sé pero eso espero. —Cerró la bolsa de nuevo.

—Bueno me tengo que ir pero espero disfrutes de tu almuerzo Daryl Dixon. —Dio media vuelta y salió caminando tranquila con la mochila al hombro.

Daryl no entro a la primera clase, su hambre era demasiada, corrió hasta el bosque frente a la escuela para poder comer algo de lo que Carol le había obsequiado.

Trepó a la rama de un roble con la bolsa abierta, el aroma del pan tostado con jamón, las galletas que le parecían recién horneadas, miro un tetrapack al parecer era una sumó de naranja envasado, todo lo probó, hacía tiempo que no comía un buen sándwich, ni mucho menos galletas, terminó con todo menos una de las manzanas que jugaba en las manos a lanzar y cachar.

Pensó en Carol, él la había rechazado un día antes y ella llegaba ahora con el más delicioso almuerzo que había probado en su vida, se quedo por media hora más antes de bajar, guardo la manzana y volvió a la escuela.

En donde ya lo esperaban.


End file.
